Field of Invention
Various embodiments relate to a data output buffer, and more particularly, to a data output buffer using an active inductor.
Description of Related Art
A memory device may store data or output the stored data. For example, the memory device may include a volatile memory device that loses stored data when power supply is blocked, or a non-volatile memory device that retains stored data even when power supply is blocked. The memory device may include a memory cell array storing data, a peripheral circuit performing various operations including program, read and erase operations, and a control logic controlling the peripheral circuit.
A memory controller may control data communication between a host and a memory device.
The memory device may communicate with the memory controller through a channel. For example, a data output buffer, which may be part of the peripheral circuit in the memory device, may output data read from the memory device through the channel.